Toujours ensemble
by Scrounshy
Summary: Nous ne parlons pas de la Lucy du présent, alors voici un petit OS concernant la Lucy Heartfilia du Futur, je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre, mais bonne lecture ! :3


**Toujours ensemble.**

Il me semblait la voir, cette belle lumière si pure, s'approchant vivement vers moi, comme j'avais envie de la suivre, elle m'inspirait tellement confiance, elle m'attirait à elle. Elle m'appelait. J'entendais la voix de Maman, de Papa et de Michelle.

Et bizarrement, celle de Natsu, qui disait, **« Ne vient pas par ici. Réveille toi ! Va t-en ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Je t'en prie, va t-en loin de ce lieu maudit qui n'ai pas fait pour toi, Lucy. »**

J'avais confiance en lui, Natsu, mon cher coéquipier. Si il disait, que je ne devais pas, alors je ne ferais pas. Je m'écartais, de ces douces voix mélodieuses, pour atterrir dans une dure réalité. Une autre lumière, plus ardente et plus forte vint brûler mes iris. Je me sentais comprimée, comme étouffée. Je fermais les yeux, quelques secondes, puis les rouvrais.

Je voyais net, cette fois, un simple rayon de soleil qui chatouillait les traits de mon visage arrivait à se faufiler là où j'étais.  
Doucement, je sentais ma respiration s'alourdir, mais je l'entendais, lui, et Maman, ainsi que Papa. Puis, la voix d'Erza m'arriva aux oreilles, celle de Grey caressa mes pensées, celle de Cana m'encouragea un peu plus. C'était comme si nous étions étroitement liés, tous ensemble. C'était Fairy Tail, un esprit partagé.

Toute ces voix me donnait du courage, je me réveillais, je dégageais quelques cailloux et morceaux de briques de mon espace déjà étroit. Petit à petit, je voyais la lumière du soleil s'agrandir, ce qui me fit sourire. Avec le peu de force, qu'il me restait, je poussais un énorme bout de mur, qui ne devait, normalement pas être là. Puis, soudain, je vis, rouge sang.

Sur les murs encore debout, sur le sol remué sur divers morceaux appartenant surement à des gens, sur mes jambes, près de moi, sur mes mains. Sur mon visage.

De fines gouttelettes de cette substance rougeâtre continuait de coulées le long de mes joues, cela me paralysait, j'avais peur, que c'était t-il passé ici ? Tous ces décombres, toute ces maisons détruites un vrai carnage, un vrai massacre. Puis, ce sang, devait bien appartenir à quelqu'un. Mais, qui ? J'espère que ce ne sont pas, mes amis, mes chers amis.

Je n'imagine pas la vie, sans cette bande de fous qui sont, ma lumière, ma raison de vivre, sans eux, je ne serais jamais arrivée jusqu'ici. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de me relevée. Et je n'aurais pas le courage de regarder au dessus de moi, la source de ces fines gouttes.

Mais, malheureusement, jamais je n'aurais du, c'est cette fois, que j'ai perdu mon esprit, mon corps, mon coeur et tout ce qui va avec, je n'avais plus rien. De fins cheveux couleur rose tombaient vers le bas, cachant ses yeux fermés, ses bras tremblaient, il allait lâcher, il allait tomber. Son torse, était entaillé de partout, dont une grosse, bien visible, me donnait la chaire de poule.

Ses jambes ne devaient plus le tenir, déjà ensanglantées. Une de ses arcades saignait abondement.

Et moi, évidemment, je restais là, à le contempler, à me lamenter, à me dire que tout ça n'est pas vrai.

**« Lucy, c'est vrai... C'est la réalité. Je vais mourir, mais j'aurais sauver ma guilde. Et... je t'aurais sauvée, toi.**  
**Ne pars pas, je t'en supplies, reste avec moi, à Fairy Tail, rentrons ensemble, Natsu !**  
**Pas cette fois Luce. Maintenant, à toi seule, tu représentes Fairy Tail. Nous sommes tous avec toi, et nous le serons toujours. Quoique tu décides, on t'encouragera. **  
**Natsu, non ! S'il te plaît ! Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous ! »**

Il tomba raide, expirant pour une dernière fois. Je tombais à genoux, impuissante devant ce spectacle qui m'avait brisée le coeur. Non, je n'imaginais pas et je n'oserais plus jamais imaginer la vie sans cette guilde si énergique, si folle, si solidaire, si attachante... Je faisais partie de cette guilde, et ils n'étaient plus là, pourquoi je resterais, seule ? Alors que la solitude ne m'a jamais aimée ?

C'était tout simplement impensable. Je ne pouvais pas, et je ne ferais pas.

**« Je suis désolé, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Levy, le Maître et tout le monde, mais jamais, non jamais je ne pourrais espérer vivre convenablement sans vous ! Jamais vous m'entendez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir et de me laissée ici ! Toute seule ! Sans vous... »**

Je pleurais à chaude larmes, essuyant sans cesse ces perles d'eau salées d'un revers de manche. Je hoquetais, pleurant encore et encore, de désespoir Alors, je serais la seule survivante ? Et si, ce carnage arrivait ailleurs, et que je restais définitivement seule ? Non, non !

Alors que je voulais en finir, partir aux enfers, partir au paradis, peut m'importait, une chaleur rassurante m'entoura. Une main s'éleva vers moi, emportant la mienne au passage. Alors que je relevais la tête, Natsu me fit son sourire à sa façon, séchant mes larmes et m'embrassant la joue.

Il me montra Fairy Tail, dont chacun des membres se tenait, tous fiers, devant nous, nous attendant.

**« Viens Lucy, continuons l'aventure ensemble, et retournons à la maison ! **  
**Oui ! »**

Je leur fit un magnifique sourire avant de me laissée emportée par Natsu.

_Bon, c'est un OS que j'ai fais un peu à la râche, je vous l'accorde, désolé. J'avais envie d'écrire ça u.u, j'attends vos compliments, et vos critiques qui vont avec ^^ Voila voila... si il vous a plu vous pourrez toujours le relire xD Si vous n'avez pas compris l'os, je peux toujours vous l'expliquez, n'hésitez pas à demander^^, bref, a plush :3 Et pas de plagiat x) _


End file.
